Recuerdos de Soujiro
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yutaka encuentra un álbum de fotos en donde se encuentran contenidas algunas historias de Soujiro con Kanata, por lo que éste le contará a Yutaka y Konata estas historias de distintos tintes y vivencias de la pareja. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Lucky Star no me pertenece, solo esta historia que me invento.

**Recuerdos de Soujiro**

Era día de limpieza en la residencia Izumi, por lo que Soujiro, Yutaka y Konata tenían que trabajar juntos para dejar la casa como si de una charola de plata se tratase, cuando la pelirroja, mientras estaba apartando una colección de revistas viejas sobre videojuegos, encuentra algo bastante interesante.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, tío, vengan a ver esto!

Los mencionados fueron rápido a ver lo que Yutaka quería mostrarles, que se trataba de un viejo álbum cubierto de polvo que ensuciaba la cubierta que parecía alguna vez haber sido blanca. En el centro de la portada aparecía una leyenda grabada en letras doradas que decía "Mis días inolvidables contigo".

Soujiro: ¡Oh vaya, es el álbum de fotos de cuando Kanata y yo estábamos juntos hace mucho tiempo!- exclamó muy contento el mayor.

Konata: ¿Otro álbum? Ya con este van como mil que hay esparcidos por toda la casa- dijo muy divertida la otaku.

Soujiro: No digas eso, Konata, que mis recuerdos con Kanata son algo muy preciado para mí- dijo lloriqueando el padre.

Yutaka: ¿Podrías contarnos acerca de las fotos que hay ahí? Por favor, tío- pone ojitos de cachorro la pelirroja.

Soujiro: Claro que sí, Yu-chan, les contaré la vida que tuvimos tu tía y yo detrás de estas fotos.

Soujiro toma con cuidado el viejo álbum, le sacude el polvo que tenía encima, y lo abre, mostrando fotos muy hermosas de él y su difunta esposa. Yutaka suspira conmovida.

Konata: Es genial, tendremos un buen rato sin hacer nada mientras nos cuentas tus historias- dice entusiasmada la otaku.

Soujiro: Sí, pero después debemos retomar nuestros deberes- dijo serio, pero muy animado-. Aquí hay una foto del día que nos conocimos en la escuela primaria, bonita, ¿verdad?

En la foto aparecía en formación una serie de muchachos con uniforme escolar, y detrás estaba la entrada a la escuela. En el centro aparecía Kanata con el cabello recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo con una cinta blanca, y cinco alumnos más a la derecha aparecía Soujiro mientras alguien a su lado le daba un zape.

Soujiro: Esta foto nos la tomamos el primer día de clases del tercer año de primaria, y horas después estuve por primera vez con quien sería la mujer de mi vida...

* * *

**En el recuerdo**

Soujiro estaba recorriendo los vacíos pasillos de la escuela buscando la cafetería, cuando de pronto se encuentra con un grupo de cuatro chicos fornidos molestando a una niña bastante pequeña, pero llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, y tenía el cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo que le quedaba precioso, además que poseía unos ojos verdes encantadores. El otaku reconocía a la niña, pues los dos estudiaban en el mismo salón, aunque no recordaba su nombre.

Bravucón 1: ¡Vamos nena, ven a dar una pequeña vuelta con nosotros!- decía con tono prepotente.

Bravucón 2: Te vas a divertir bastante si nos acompañas en nuestro pequeño paseo, jejeje.

Kanata: Yo no iré a ningún lado con ustedes, así que déjenme ir- dijo muy firme la chica.

Bravucón 3: Tal parece que no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras, nena.

Bravucón 4: Sí, sí, no lo entiendes- por su voz se notaba que era un completo bobo.

Bravucón 2: No tienes opción, hermosa. Vienes con nosotros, a menos que quieras pasarla muy mal- empieza a tronar sus puños, pero la peliazul no parecía asustada.

Kanata: Sí claro, necesitan estar entre cuatro para derrotar a una chica. No se imaginan qué valientes los veo- decía con tono despectivo.

Bravucón 3: ¿Cómo te atreves?- se preparó para agredir a la pequeña.

Soujiro: ¡ALTOOO!

Los cuatro buscapleitos voltearon en dirección al otaku, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero quería defender a la niña a como diera lugar.

Bravucón: ¿Y este quién es?

Soujiro: ¡Yo soy Kouji Kabuto, piloto del siempre victorioso Mazinger Z!- los bravucones se rieron a carcajadas.

Kanata: No me lo puedo creer- se decía a sí misma un poco decepcionada.

Bravucón 1: Con que un idiota otaku, tenía tiempo sin golpear a uno- decía con voz cruel y burlona-. Vamos primero a darle su merecido a éste, muchachos.

Los cuatro se acercaron amenazantes al chico peliazul, quien estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones a causa del miedo, pues sin duda lo que hizo era algo suicida. De pronto una sombra apareció, noqueando uno a uno a los bravucones que no supieron quién los había golpeado. Una vez que los buscapleitos estaban besando el suelo, Soujiro vio que la persona que lo salvó fue la niña que un segundo antes quería defender.

Soujiro: Ermm... ¿Gracias?- no supo qué mas decir.

Kanata: Eso fue valiente, sin duda. Pero no debes exponerte así ante el peligro si no lo puedes enfrentar- le reprendió la niña-. Menos mal que te rescaté antes de que te golpearan, porque esos sujetos son unos verdaderos brutos.

Soujiro: ¿Tú los conoces?- se sorprendió el otaku.

Kanata: Son vecinos del vecindario donde vivo, pero nunca me agradaron, y siempre están molestando a quien puedan. Normal cuando no hay quien les ponga un alto alguna vez, y al final yo tuve que ponérselo- decía viendo a la pandilla con ojos enfadados-. Mi nombre es Kanata, ¿me podrías decir el tuyo?- dijo cambiando su tono a uno amable y algo preocupado.

Soujiro: Y-yo s-soy Sou... ¡Mi nombre es Soujiro!- soltó muy nervioso.

Kanata: Sou... ¿Te importaría si te llamo Sou-kun?- preguntó curiosa.

Soujiro: Está bien, no me importa- aún estaba nervioso.

Kanata: Te he visto antes, pero no recuerdo de qué- dijo algo dudosa.

Soujiro: Es que ambos estudiamos en el 3-C, supongo- dijo algo esperanzado.

Kanata: Ya veo, entonces somos compañeros de clases, y yo que no me había dado cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Y por cierto, a dónde ibas, Sou-kun?

Soujiro: Iba a la cafetería- estaba ruborizado.

Kanata: Yo también quería ir allá cuando me los encontré- dijo señalando a la pandilla aún en el suelo-. ¿Te parece si vamos juntos?- el otaku sólo asintió.

* * *

**Presente**

Konata: Eres una vergüenza, papá. Mira que ser defendido por quien se supone debes defender- decía muy decepcionada la niña del ahoge.

Yutaka: Yo no sabía que mi tía era así de fuerte- decía la pelirroja con la vista fija en la foto.

Soujiro: Claro que era fuerte, y bastante para su tamaño- su hija le hizo puchero de indignación-. Y ahora... ¡Esta es la foto de nuestra primera cita!

Yutaka: ¿Qué? Yo creía que ya eran novios cuando se conocieron- dijo la pelirroja confundida.

Soujiro: En realidad no, pasó un par de meses antes de declararle que me gustaba, y debido a los nervios que yo tenía, pues... ella fue la que al final me preguntó si quería ser su novio- decía muy sonrojado.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse descontroladamente, mientras el adulto hacía un puchero molesto.

Konata: Eres un caso perdido, papá. Incluso mi mamá tuvo que preguntarte eso- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por tanto reír.

Soujiro: Bueno, bueno, ¿van querer que les siga contando, sí o no?- estaba un poco molesto.

Yutaka: Siga tío, p-por favor- dijo forzándose a parar de reír.

Soujiro: De acuerdo. Como les decía...

* * *

**De vuelta al recuerdo**

Kanata estaba sentada en una banca ubicada en el centro del parque, cuando llegó Soujiro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kanata: ¡Llegas tarde, Sou-kun!- regañó al otaku.

Soujiro: Lo siento, Kanata. Es que quedé dormido, porque ayer estaba viendo el especial doble de _Dartanias_, y entonces...

No continuó al ver el rostro de enfado de su novia.

Kanata: Cuando se trata de anime, poco te importaría si el cielo se cayera de pronto- dijo decepcionada-. Deberías ser un poco más responsable, Sou-kun. Yo no te exijo que abandones lo que te gusta, solo que te empeñes más cuando te comprometes en algo.

Soujiro: Lo siento, Kanata. No tengo palabras para expresarte cuánto lo siento-dijo muy triste el otaku.

Kanata: Ya está bien, lo que pasó, pasó- la chica sonrió-. Pero como castigo deberás pagar la cuenta de los helados, ¿de acuerdo?

Soujiro solo hizo un puchero, pero luego se sacudió la ropa para irse a su cita con Kanata, y así se fueron ambos, agarrados de la mano.

* * *

**Presente**

Konata: Eso explica porqué yo siempre llego tarde a clases- dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

Yutaka: Yo no creo que sea por eso, onee-chan- contravino la pelirroja.

Soujiro: Igual tengo que decir que aquella vez Kanata y yo nos divertimos mucho juntos comiendo helado, paseando por el zoológico, viendo una película en el cine...

Konata: ¿Ya existían los cines?- preguntó burlona la otaku.

Yutaka: ¿Qué película fueron a ver, tío?- preguntó muy entusiasmada.

Soujiro: Claro que había cines, y la película que fuimos a ver fue un especial de _Mazinger Z_, obviamente- el mayor se echó a reír.

Konata: Ya me imagino lo molesta que estaría mamá cuando supo de la película- Konata reprimía su risa.

Soujiro: Ya está bien- hizo un puchero-. Por aquí hay otra foto, del día cuando le propuse matrimonio a Kanata.

Yutaka: ¿En serio? ¡Muéstranos, para que así le pueda decir para que se declare conmigo Minami-ch...- de pronto se calló.

Los dos otakus se quedaron viendo muy divertidos y pícaros el rostro súbitamente rojo de la más pequeña.

Soujiro: No te preocupes, Yu-chan- dijo comprensivo-. De hecho creo que está bien, lo que es más- se abrazó repentinamente a su sobrina-; estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Yu-chan.

Yutaka: Tío, por favor suélteme que me avergüenza- aumentaba el sonrojo de la niña.

Konata: Vamos, papá. Mejor cuéntanos más historias de mamá, y luego escuchamos cómo fue que Yu-chan se enamoró de Minami-san- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Soujiro: Es verdad- soltó a su sobrina-. Les contaré cuando le propuse matrimonio a Kanata, así que escuchen con atención.

Las dos chicas se sentaron al estilo indio para oír el relato del otaku.

* * *

**He aquí otro recuerdo**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Kanata y Soujiro se habían conocido, y tenían tiempo saliendo juntos a todas partes, y por supuesto su primer beso transcurrió entre aquellas citas, pero lo que ocurrió fue cuando Soujiro le propuso matrimonio a la mujer bajita.

Venían de salir juntos en auto-servicio de comida, para luego ir juntos a la playa. Estaba poniéndose el sol, matizando de un naranja rojizo muy intenso el paisaje, mientras ambos enamorados aún seguían deambulando en la arena, con sus manos tomadas y mirándose mutuamente con cariño total. Era el momento ideal para la proposición del otaku.

Soujiro: Umm, verás Kanata, yo...

Kanata: ¿Qué ocurre, Sou-kun?- miró fijamente a su novio.

Soujiro: Es que hay algo muy importante que debería preguntarte en este momento, y verás...

Kanata: Puedes decirme lo que sea, Sou-kun. Tú sabes que te amo, y hasta aprendí a soportar tus constantes citas sobre el anime y manga que utilizas para todo.

Soujiro: Gracias, Kanata- le había salido una gota en la cabeza-. Lo que quisiera preguntarte es...

Kanata: Sou-kun...- ya se imaginaba lo que le diría, y empezó a sonrojarse.

Soujiro: ¿Tú quisieras...?

Kanata se quedó viendo nerviosa a su novio.

Soujiro: ¿Querrías hacer cosplay conmigo en la convención de mañana?- el valor lo había abandonado en la mejor parte.

Kanata se cayó al estilo anime, para luego sentir como una vena se estaba marcando en su frente.

Kanata: ¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme, Soujiro Izumi?- a su alrededor había un aura tenebrosa.

Soujiro: No es eso, Kanata. Verás, yo...- estaba muy asustado.

La joven Kanata daba paso a paso hacia Soujiro, mientras este retrocedía igual, cuando de pronto resbaló, dejando caer una cajita con un anillo de oro pulido que rodó hasta los pies de Kanata.

Kanata: Esto es...

Soujiro: Puedo explicarlo, Kanata. Pasa que yo...- estaba muy desesperado.

Kanata: No importa. Definitivamente todo lo tengo que hacer yo- dijo muy molesta y recogió el anillo, para luego arrodillarse con una sola pierna delante de su novio-. Soujiro Izumi-kun, ¿querrías casarte conmigo, y hacerme así tu señora Izumi?- preguntó muy seria y sonrojada.

Soujiro de pronto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y empezó a llorar por lo dicho por Kanata.

Soujiro: ¡Oh, Kanata! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo! ¡No te imaginas cuán feliz me haces al hacerme esa proposición!

A Kanata le salía una gota en la cabeza. Se suponía que era Soujiro quien debía proponerle matrimonio, y no al revés.

Kanata: Kanata: Bueno... Me alegra saber que aceptaste casarte conmigo, Sou-kun- dijo con un tic en el ojo.

* * *

**Presente**

Konata: ¿No era que fuiste tú quien se había propuesto a mamá?- preguntó muy decepcionada y con una gota en la cabeza.

Soujiro: Lo siento mucho Konata, es que aquella vez acordamos que diríamos que fui yo quien se había declarado, jajajaja- dijo muy nervioso.

Konata: Definitivamente nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Yutaka: Yo creí que iba a ser romántico, y que mi tío era quien se declaraba- dijo la pelirroja con inocencia.

Konata: Está muy mal eso, Yu-chan- puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Esperar que mi papá haga algo normal es perder el tiempo.

Soujiro miraba molesto a su hija y a su sobrina.

Yutaka: Una pregunta, tío- hizo como si se acordara de algo-. ¿Después de casarse empezaron a vivir aquí?

Soujiro: En realidad no, Yu-chan- rió nerviosamente-. En un principio vivíamos en otra parte, pero luego nos mudamos aquí, cuando todavía teníamos cinco meses de casados, y da la casualidad que aquí tengo una foto de nuestro primer día en la casa- las dos chicas se colocaron al lado del otaku para ver la foto.

* * *

**En otro recuerdo**

Era ya de noche, con más precisión eran las 22:00 horas (10 P.M.), ya habían pasado horas desde que los casados habían entrado por primera vez en su nuevo hogar, un lugar bastante confortable para la opinión de ambos. Acomodaron varias cosas para así pasar tranquilos su primera noche en aquella casa, cuando…

Kanata: ¡Sigue así, Sou-kun! ¡Ya casi logras!- gritaba muy "contenta" la pequeña adulta.

Soujiro: Ahí va, mi amor- dice totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo.

Kanata: ¡Empuja más duro, más duro!

Soujiro: ¡Tus deseos son órdenes!- dice con una sonrisa e intensifica su empuje.

Kanata: ¡Ya casi, querido! ¡Ya casi llega!- exclamaba muy sonriente.

Soujiro: ¡Yo también estoy a punto de terminar, Kanata!- estaba completamente sudado.

Kanata: ¡Por favor, termina Sou-kun! ¡Eres el mejor!- chillaba excitada.

Soujiro: ¡AHORA SIII!

Kanata: ¡FINALMENTEEEE!

Soujiro jadeaba furiosamente, y finalmente se bajó, había finalmente complacido a su esposa.

Kanata: Te amo, Sou-kun- decía entre unas pocas lágrimas.

Soujiro: Yo también te amo- decía con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos se abrazaron un rato y se dieron un dulce beso.

Soujiro: Creo que quiero entrar otra vez- dijo algo tímido el otaku.

Kanata: Claro que sí, Sou-kun. Entra otra vez que te quiero sentir conmigo- dijo sonrojada la bajita.

Soujiro en efecto entró y se dieron un abrazo aún más fuerte, intercambiando el sudor de sus cuerpos.

Kanata: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sou-kun- dijo ésta sonriendo muy feliz.

Soujiro no dijo nada, solo le dio otro beso mientras se recostaban juntos en el sofá.

Kanata: P-pero… debo darte una mala noticia, Sou-kun- dijo mostrando de pronto una cara de preocupación.

Soujiro: ¿De qué se trata, mi amor?- preguntó el otaku un poco confundido.

Kanata: Al parecer tu anime favorito lo verás la semana que viene porque el juego de béisbol se ha extendido demasiado.

El esposo de pronto se puso deprimido en el suelo, y la ojiverde trató de animarlo.

Kanata: ¿Sabes, Sou-kun? Escuché que el capítulo de mi novela favorita tendrá algo de temática otaku, por si te interesa- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Soujiro: Está bien, si estamos juntos, lo puedo pasar- coge el control remoto.

Así finalmente se sentaron juntos para ver la telenovela favorita de Kanata, que justo acababa de empezar. Lo que habían hecho ambos es que el otaku estaba en el techo de la casa ubicando con algo de dificultad la antena del techo, tratando de conseguir la señal para la televisión, mientras la ojiverde estaba revisando el televisor para ver si la señal estaba bien o mal, en consecuencia el otaku sudó mucho por el esfuerzo casi inhumano que hizo, mientras la esposa sudaba de emoción, porque en aquel capítulo que iban a ver, a parte del agregado otaku, también se iba a saber quién era el padre de la protagonista. Por más sugerente que sonara, en toda la noche no habían hecho otra cosa sino eso (problem?)

* * *

**Presente**

Konata se estaba riendo ruidosamente por lo que había oído, mientras que Yutaka suspiraba aliviada porque creía que sus tíos aquella vez hacían otra cosa. Soujiro miraba nostálgico aquel álbum mientras aún pasaba unas cuantas páginas para contar otra historia de él y su difunta amada.

Konata: ¡Esta vez sí que nos troleaste de leyenda, papá!- dijo la otaku muy divertida por el relato de su padre.

Soujiro: Yo no estaba troleando nada, solo contaba lo que había ocurrido- dijo con la vista clavada al álbum.

Yutaka: Menos mal que no fue nada vergonzoso, hubiera sido traumatizante- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos y la cara roja.

Konata: Yo diría que ya quedaste traumatizada, Yu-chan. Me apostaría lo que fuera porque te estabas viendo a ti misma con Minami-san en ese relato mientras lo teníamos malentendido- dijo la otaku con una gran sonrisa.

Yutaka: ¡N-no e-es eso, Onee-chan!- titubeó muy apenada la más pequeña.

Konata: ¡Claaaro, no es eso!- dijo sarcástica y divertida.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan!- reprendió a su prima mientras el color de su rostro se intensificaba.

Soujiro: Ya, tranquilas. Finalmente llego a una foto que quería mostrarles- les muestra el álbum.

Yutaka: ¿De qué trata esa foto?

Soujiro: Es cuando Kanata estaba embarazada, tendría algo así como cuatro meses con Konata en su barriga- dijo muy sonriente el peliazul.

Yutaka: ¡Entonces la que está ahí es onee-chan!- dijo con asombro.

Konata: No podía ser otra, jijiji- dijo para sí misma la niña del ahoge.

* * *

**En otro recuerdo**

La pareja había llegado a un templo sintoísta con algo de pesar, pues ambos ya llevaban casi cinco horas caminando de aquí para allá, ya sea viendo cualquier cosa que les gustase, o comprando algunos adornos para el hogar o ingredientes para la cena de aquella noche; y junto a eso el embarazo de Kanata tomaba de ella buena parte de sus fuerzas, por lo que estaba agotada. Al finalmente llegar son recibidos por el sacerdote encargado, que estaba reprendiendo a sus dos hijas, al parecer por rayar con crayolas algunas estatuas que estaban dentro del templo. Marido y mujer se quedaron viendo en silencio la regañina olímpica que el monje le dedicaba a las triponas, mientras estas solo miraban al suelo con los ojos aguados y el ceño fruncido.

De pronto el monje se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pareja y mandó a las niñas al templo para después seguir regañándolas, y fue hasta Kanata y Soujiro para darles la bienvenida.

Tadao: Bienvenidos al templo Hiiragi, amigos míos. Mi nombre es Tadao Hiiragi y estoy disponible por si necesitan algo.

Soujiro: ¿No tienes de casualidad figuras de acción del maestro Roshi?- de pronto la esposa de Soujiro le haló la oreja.

Kanata: Sólo venimos para hacer unas cuantas plegarias, no venimos a molestar en absoluto- se excusó la ojiverde.

Tadao: Igualmente son bienvenidos, pueden hacer sus plegarias por este lado- les señala el lugar.

La pareja se quedó cerca de diez minutos realizando plegarias y ofreciendo sus ofrendas por la salud de la futura niña que estaba en el vientre de la bajita, mientras que el monje estaba a un lado viendo los árboles mecerse al viento. Finalmente la pareja termina y se preparan para regresar a casa cuando el encargado del templo les dirige la palabra.

Tadao: Estoy seguro que tendrán un retoño precioso en cuanto nazca- animó el cabeza del apellido Hiiragi.

Kanata: Muchas gracias. Usted es muy atento- dijo muy alegre la ojiverde.

Tadao: ¿Saben una cosa? Mi esposa está esperando un hijo también, es decir dos bebés, lo que sin duda significa que tendré que esforzarme más en su crianza- dijo con tono muy optimista.

Soujiro: ¿En serio lo cree? ¿Qué nombre les pondría si nacen varones?- preguntó curioso.

Tadao: Podría llamarlos Kentaro y Daisuke- opinó el sacerdote.

Kanata: ¿Y si fuesen chicas?

Tadao: Ni idea, supongo que me lo pensaré muy bien. Mis dos hijas se llaman Inori y Matsuri.

Soujiro: ¿Qué tal si se llamaran Kagami y Tsukasa?- opinó el otaku.

El sacerdote y la ojiazul se quedaron viendo fijamente al otaku.

Kanata: ¿Acabas de proponer dos nombres que no te sacas de tus animes favoritos?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

Tadao: ¡Suena muy bien, a decir verdad! Me encantan esos nombres, te tengo que agradecer de alguna manera- dijo muy alegre el pelinegro.

Soujiro: No es necesario- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Tadao: Insisto, le concederé una sesión que se ha venido practicando por generaciones en nuestra familia para traer felicidad y suerte en los negocios y el amor- guiñó un ojo a la pareja.

Kanata: Supongo que eso estará bien- accede la ojiverde.

Se adentran en el templo guiados por Tadao hasta llegar a una habitación que olía a cenizas y pétalos de alguna flor que no supieron identificar, y empezó finalmente el supuesto rito que consistía en una serie de cánticos para la buena fortuna y otras cosas propias de las prácticas orientales, hasta que finalmente llega la parte final de la sesión.

Tadao: Ahora deben pedir un deseo, amigos míos- dijo un tanto serio-. ¿Qué desean para su futuro hijo o hija en la vida?

Kanata: Si nuestro descendiente sale como yo en actitud, deseo que nunca falle en los negocios- dijo muy contenta.

Tadao: Ahora viene usted- señala al otaku.

Soujiro: Bueno, a ver…- estaba un poco mareado por el olor a cenizas y flores- si nuestro descendiente sale como yo en actitud, deseo que se enamore y algún día se case con Kagami- los otros se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y una gota en sus cabezas.

Tadao: Se ve que usted es muy apasionado, creo- dijo arqueando una ceja, pero sonriente.

Soujiro: Pero ya el deseo está pedido, ¿no?- ya empezaba a ver doble.

Tadao: Sí, ya está pedido. Eso significa que si su hijo o hija sale como usted…- dudó un poco- acabaría teniendo como destinada a mi hija Kagami, en caso que nazca niña- luego murmuró para sí mismo-. Si se da eso espero que sea un niño lo que tengan ustedes.

Kanata: ¿Disculpe, dijo algo?- preguntó curiosa.

Tadao: Quiero decir, que los deseos que se piden aquí siempre se cumplen, por lo que imaginará usted qué ocurrirá si de pronto sale niña y adopta la personalidad del padre, ¿verdad?

Kanata se quedó viendo a Soujiro, que hacía torpes intentos para levantarse.

Kanata: Parece que es inevitable, sólo espero que no ocurra nada malo, y que ese amor sea puro- dijo inocente.

Tadao: Supongo- dijo el pelinegro viendo algo divertido la escena.

* * *

**Presente**

Soujiro: …fue así tal como les conté- culminaba su relato.

Konata: _"Con razón siento de vez en cuando pinchazos en el pecho por Kagimi-sama"_\- pensaba la matadora del árcade- _"No creo que le guste si le cuento como fue que tuvo su nombre"_\- estaba aguantando su risa.

Soujiro: Supongo que no tengo más historias para contarles en este álbum- suspiró algo triste.

Yutaka: Es una lástima, tío- la pelirroja también estaba triste al ver que se terminaron las historias.

Konata: Pero al menos se ve que tuvieron momentos bastante agradables, y hasta graciosos, papá- opinó contenta la otaku.

Soujiro: Nunca lo dudes, Konata- dijo nostálgico-. Por cosas como esta extraño mucho a Kanata, supongo que ella también les hubiese contado una historia o dos bastante interesantes sobre nuestros días juntos.

Yutaka: Ya veo, entonces…- se sonroja la más pequeña- ¿Puede que tenga m-mis momentos inolvidables c-con Minami-chan?

Konata: ¡Ten por seguro que la pasarán fenomenal si te le confiesas! Después de todo no creo que te odie si le dices que ella te gusta- dijo muy animada la otaku.

Yutaka: Gracias, onee-chan.

Soujiro: Bueno…- se estira para sentirse más cómodo y desperezarse- Supongo que aún debemos limpiar la casa, algo fastidioso, pero no tenemos alternativa.

Konata/Yutaka: ¡Claro!

Pasaron el resto del día limpiando de cabo a rabo la residencia Izumi, un poco más animados que antes gracias a aquellas historias contenidas en el viejo álbum de fotos que inmediatamente pasó a formar parte de los tesoros guardados por Soujiro en su habitación.

**Fin**

* * *

Sí que me tomó tiempo completar este oneshot. Espero que haya valido la pena y les haya sacado una sonrisa, una carcajada, un awww, o lo que sea. Si es así serán bienvenidos sus reviews, favoritos y follows, que sin duda me alegrará el día a mí también.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
